<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isolation impossible by JasFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296045">Isolation impossible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction'>JasFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Cuddling, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Isolation, Love Confessions, Mission Fic, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is sick and has to be isolated. Little did she know that Miranda was on a mission....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little fic for everyone who is self isolating, isolating because they are sick, still have to work and be around people or just for everyone who wants to read about our ladies isolated together ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 1</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't come to work and you should all get tested as well and self-isolate at home," Andy said putting Emily on speakerphone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? You're positive?" Emily shrieked. Suddenly there was the sound of rummaging and someone else came on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the meaning of all this, who's this?" Miranda asked coldly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Miranda it's me Andy...um...Andrea. I'm positive for Corona and need to stay home for 14 days. I wanted to let you know so you can be tested too." Before Andy could say any more the woman hung up on her and she sighed. "That's just great." She sighed, slumping back on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor had called her just thirty minutes before to tell her she was positive and she was told to stay home. His advice was to write a list of anyone she'd been in contact with for the last 14 days. She honestly didn't feel too bad, she just had a little fever and a scratchy throat. She'd had some tea and glanced over the list of names.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were only Miranda, Emily, Nigel and Marc from the Art department. She questioned if she was supposed to write down the Starbucks employees, she'd been in contact with on her missions to bring Miranda her usual searing hot lattes or maybe the three designers she'd picked up samples from for her boss, but then again she hadn't got that close to them. She'd then decided to make the call and advise the guys at Runway only to piss Miranda off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankly, she wasn't sure what else to do and was contemplating everything when the doorbell rang. She moved to the door sluggishly and pressed the intercom. "Hello?" She husked. She didn't want to let anyone inside and put them at further risk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Andrea, open the door," Miranda demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'What the hell is she doing here?' Andy thought. 'Doesn't she understand?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Miranda, I could get you sick...Your kids." Andy stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let. Me. Up!" Miranda insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy had no choice and when she pressed the buzzer, she made to cover her mouth with a scarf and opened the door slightly. Miranda stalked towards her apartment and Andy looked at her in confusion. The editor wheeled a huge suitcase behind her in one hand and held a carry on and what looked like some take-out food in the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell, Miranda?" Andy queried</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Andrea, let me in," Miranda said pushing her way through the door. She looked around and put down her things. "Just the way I imagined it," she said shrugging off her coat as she glanced around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, it's not much..." Andy frowned. "...I still don't understand." She admitted closing the door and looking at her boss in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no need for me to get tested. You have it and since we work so closely together, I don't need a test to know I have it too. So, I came to spend the two weeks of quarantine with you. We can work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy's mouth dropped open. "But your kids, Miranda." Andy sputtered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They are fine. Right now, they are staying home with their father, Greg and I will video chat with them later." Miranda stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy swallowed. Being isolated with her sexy boss for two whole weeks in her tiny apartment would be the death of her. She was certain of it. "But we could have talked on the phone too, why did you come?" Andy asked looking at Miranda. She watched as the older woman finally showed some emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda's shoulders slumped down and she turned away squeezing the bridge of her nose between two fingers. "I didn't want to be alone," she admitted quickly not daring to face Andy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Andy felt sick, seeing Miranda so vulnerable brought tears to her eyes and she started to cry. "That's so sweet...oh, my goodness...I'm sorry. I'm not usually such a cry baby but..." She hiccupped. "...but when I don't feel good and see someone growing emotional, I can't stop the floodgates," Andy said stepping towards Miranda and doing the unthinkable. She hugged the woman who turned around when she heard Andy crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright now, you don't feel too well, do you?" Miranda said trying to get out of the physical contact as fast as she could and wanting to distract the young woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To be honest, I'm a bit under the weather. I have a slight fever and I'm really tired," Andy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda looked at her closely and noticed the bags under her eyes. She frowned. "Okay, it's settled, no more work today. Let's eat the food I brought before it gets cold and then I'll make you some tea." Miranda ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't have any..." Andy told her walking towards the kitchen, her shoulders drooping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I brought some things and Roy will bring groceries later. He'll put them by the front door." Miranda waved her concerns away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's sweet of him, but he should get tested too," Andy suggested as she poured them two glasses of water. "I hope tap is okay?" She said passing her a glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda smirked and nodded. "It is not like I've never tasted tap water before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should get comfortable since we'll be spending a lot of time on my couch," Andy said looking Miranda up and down taking in her sexy pantsuit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am comfortable, what makes you think I'm not?" Miranda stated as she took the food to the little coffee table in front of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy grinned at her and followed the woman towards the couch. "This is so surreal, Miranda. Did you think this through? You're stuck with me for two weeks now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda chuckled but started to talk after she swallowed her first bite of Chinese noodles. "I would have been bored to tears in that huge house by myself. So, I thought this is was a great idea." She shrugged nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm shocked Miranda," Andy responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I'm here with you?" Miranda asked raising a dignified eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, this is so you. Unpredictable." Andy explained. "I'm shocked because you eat carbs,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda gave her the biggest eye roll and continued to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy chuckled but after two bites she stopped eating. "Excuse me." She ran to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda heard her vomit and frowned. Put the food back in the containers she popped them into the fridge. She filled the kettle and switched it on before rummaging in her carry-on bag. She took out some tea and continued to search for the medicine she had thought she or Andy would need if they got sick. She looked through her little medicine bag and found some Dramamine to fight the nausea Andy felt. She prepared the tea and put the medication on the table next to her water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She listened intently and grew concerned when it was silent. "Andrea, are you alright?" Miranda asked knocking on the bathroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh gosh, this is so embarrassing. I'm so sorry you had to hear that." Andy whispered as she opened the door looking like hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda held her hand against her forehead and raised an eyebrow. "Come on, I'll finish making some tea and there's some medication waiting for you so the fever goes down and you won't feel so nauseous. She led her to the couch and made her take the medications and lie down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad I'm not alone right now, M'randa," Andy stated, relieved she was laying down. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda was reminded of her girls by her behaviour and as soon as she understood Andy wouldn't be waking up, she allowed herself to sit a bit more comfortably and called her daughters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...and you're really at her apartment?" Cassidy asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's so cool," Caroline stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad Andy's not alone while she's not well," Cassidy told her softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too, my loves. Now, are you and your sister okay?" Miranda asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes mom, we are feeling fine and we were allowed to stay in our PJs all day." Caroline gloated happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh boy, I can only imagine." Miranda tried to fake annoyance but in reality, she was glad her babies were okay. They were chuckling together, seeing through her words, when Miranda heard Andy cough. "I think I have to go now and check on Andrea. Call me day or night if anything changes, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, mommy. We love you lots." They both said, blowing her loud kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you very much, my loves. Sleep well later." Miranda said blowing them each a kiss back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanging up, she checked on Andy in the living room and saw she was still sound asleep. She felt the woman's forehead again and was happy to find it cooler than it had been previously. Moving to Andy's bedroom, she changed into some comfortable clothes and unpacked some things until her cell chiming caught her attention. She saw the text message advising her that Roy had arrived with the groceries. He rang the buzzer and she allowed him access into the building, waiting to open the door once he had left so she wouldn't bump into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda wasn't feeling ill in any way but took her time to put away the groceries before cleaning up a little. Feeling hungry, she decided to eat some more of her Chinese take-out and took the container with the noodles from the fridge, eating some more while she stood in front of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy opened her eyes and looking around spotted Miranda easily in the open-plan kitchen area next to the living room. The editor was truly a sight for sore eyes. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Miranda Priestly standing in her kitchen, in yoga pants, secretly eating, what seemed to be noodles, letting let them drop in her mouth from above since they were so long. She chuckled hoarsely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda turned to stare at her like a deer in headlights. "If you tell anyone about this, you're fired, Andrea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry Miranda, no one would believe me anyway," Andy said, still chuckling until she yawned, her jaw cracking with the force. "Here, let me get you some fresh sheets for the bed, Miranda. I'll stay on the couch." She said trying to find the energy to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda held her hand up. "You will stay put. I can do that myself, but are you sure you don't want to lie in bed? I can sleep on the couch as well." She offered, putting the rest of the food back into the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No way will I have Miranda Priestly sleeping on the couch at my apartment. You take the bed. End of discussion." Andy said as she settled back down. "The sheets are in the hallway closet of you want to change them," she said groggily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Andrea. Sleep well and feel free to wake me if you should feel poorly again." Miranda offered as she left the room, switching off the lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, that's sweet," Andy whispered sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda decided not to change the sheets and pulling the covers down, slid under the warmth of the comforter. She knew the sheets must have been changed recently since they still smelled of detergent and turning slightly, she set her phone on silent before placing it down on the bedside table and settled into the pillows, surrounded by the sweet smell of her Andrea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 2</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy woke up in the middle of the night soaking wet. She felt her head and as warm as her hand was, it was hotter. Needing new pyjamas, she went into her bedroom, totally forgetting about Miranda altogether and stripped down to her underwear in front of her closet. She glanced around and caught sight of the woman in her bed. Although she was butt naked, Miranda was sound asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda woke when Andy groaned in pain. The brunette was standing with her back towards Miranda who cleared her throat. "Andrea, are you alright. Do you need help?” She realised she was in clean pants but was naked from the waist up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So dizzy and nauseous..." Andy whimpered leaning forward against the closet door with closed eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda got up to help the younger woman but it was hard to focus on Andrea feeling sick and needing her help when she noticed her well-proportioned chest naked in front of her as it rose up and down and with the nipples hardened from the cold air of the apartment. "Uhm...here, let me help you get dressed, Andrea. Your temperature is probably up again." She offered while helping to put Andy's pyjama top on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh God, sorry you have to see me..." She waved a hand distractedly over herself. "...like this...naked and weak," Andy mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"None of that, Andrea, I'm glad I decided to spend my isolation with you here. That way I can take care of you and if I should start to come down with this, I know you'll take care of me. And, just so you know, you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of." Miranda stated, looking at Andy's chest and licking her lips as she helped her back to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're here, M'randa," Andy whispered, once again relieved she was able to lie down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda checked her temperature and was knew she was right. It was high again. "Here take some more Tylenol. I'll bring you a cold washcloth." She offered the medication gently. Andy took her meds while Miranda got her the washcloth, running it under the cold faucet and wringing it out. "Here you go, darling. Now try to sleep." She cooed, placing the folded washcloth on Andy's head. Settling into the overstuffed armchair, she waited a few minutes until Andy had started to snore softly before heading back to bed. She felt a little guilty she was comfortable in Andy's bed while she was so ill. She fell asleep quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda woke up and checking the time saw it was almost 8 am. She leaned up on her elbows and blinked a couple of times. Andrea! She had to check on her. She got up fast and almost ran into the living room before stalling in front of the couch and looking down at the younger woman who was still sound asleep on the couch. Miranda held her chest with her hand and took a deep breath 'Thank God!' She thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went into the kitchen in desperate need of coffee, praying to every God she could think of that the woman would have some. But she was out of luck. She saw the Keurig machine but not the capsules needed and the little jar where she assumed they were kept was empty. "Shit." She cursed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit is about right. We'll have to order some capsules with the next grocery delivery. Will you survive that long?" Andy asked teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda jumped at the unexpected voice and spun around quickly. "That is unacceptable. For me, coffee is not just a beverage, it is a cup of liquid sanity." She said, glaring down at her cell phone and typing furiously. 'At least she seems to be feeling better.' Miranda thought before hitting send on the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy got up slowly and looked down and noticed the new set of pyjamas she was wearing. She remembered the previous night’s incident and blushed profusely. She put her head in her hands and cursed into them softly before running them through her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like I said last night, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Now, I've ordered us some breakfast and coffee. It should be here in less than an hour. Plus new capsules for that thing." She hissed snobbishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You will be happy once we can have coffee at any given time. It's certainly better than instant coffee, or no coffee at all and you can't just send Roy or Emily across the entire city to get you coffee when you want it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Watch me. I know you can do anything, but so can I." Miranda smirked at her before disappearing back into the bedroom, no doubt to get ready for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Doing what exactly?' Andy asked herself, shaking her head to get those thoughts out of her head, she got herself a glass of water and sipped it slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She still felt pretty beat up and finishing her drink decided she'd lie back down when Miranda came out looking like the Queen she was. "Wow, you even look gorgeous in jeans and a sweater." Andy couldn't help but blurt out. She was blown away by Miranda's beauty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda smiled at the younger woman. "Thank you, Andrea, now go lay back down. I have some phone calls to make and would prefer to know you are settled beforehand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy was so exhausted that she didn't even hear the buzzer when Roy brought breakfast and some more groceries. Miranda picked it up in front of the door where Roy left the items up from the front door again and put everything away while enjoying her first sip of coffee. "Mm, God, that is good." She moaned as the hot drink worked its usual magic on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy heard her from her spot on the couch and her eyes blazed open. She closed her eyes again quickly. She couldn't quite believe just how sexy she found her boss and she had to somehow find the strength to put up with it for two whole weeks. She smiled thinking about how sexy Miranda had just looked and how satisfied and wondered if she looked the same while climaxing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello Nigel, I'm waiting for the new layout you promised me...yes, I realise I'm under quarantine but I can still work. Now send it to me and make sure you also send me the book electronically...yes, you can send me the samples but make sure they drop it off at front of the door and leave. I'm staying at Andrea's place, I assume you have her address...oh, do calm down, Nigel..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy could only imagine how Nigel was shrieking, especially knowing Miranda was staying at her place for the next two weeks. He knew about her feelings for Miranda other she was certain he would be nearly fainting after hearing that particular news from Miranda. Opening her eyes slightly, she watched as Miranda pulled the phone away, unwilling to listening to his nonsense and in true Miranda style just hung up without saying anything further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy got up and joined her at the little breakfast bar she had in her kitchen. Miranda put a slice of buttered toast and some tea in front of her. "No coffee for you, yet," she said in a harsh tone. Andy frowned. "I know it's what you want, but let's get your stomach used to solid foods first," She offered gently, remembering how she would feel if she was unable to have any coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for taking care of me. This is lovely." Andy said while she ate her toast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's purely an act of selfishness. Once you're feeling better you can help me work on the book and Nigel's layouts," Miranda flashed her a grin and winked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy raised an eyebrow and finished her toast. "I better go and shower then." She finished her tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of Andy's day was spent falling in and out of sleep on the couch and watching TV. Her stomach felt much better after eating toast and she hadn't thrown up again. However, her fever returned right before they went to bed and Miranda grew concerned for the younger woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you to get in your bed, Andrea. You will sleep much better there." Miranda spoke quietly. "Here take some Tylenol. Now, would you like me to change the sheets since I slept on them?" She asked softly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Miranda, but no. I like the way you smell," Andy admitted as she crawled into her bed slowly. She suddenly realised she actually said it out loud and hid her face in the pillow. "Oh dear, I said that aloud didn't I?" She asked and pulled the covers as far up as she could over herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's quite alright, I quite like the way you smell too. I would say it's a unique compliment." Miranda chuckled and made sure she was settled before she left the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good night, Miranda and thank you again," Andy called out still feeling embarrassed about her previous comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda left the room after telling her goodnight and settled on the couch. It had been years since she slept on a worn-out couch and she would regret it come the morning, but she understood for her Andrea she'd do anything, even sleep on a ratty couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Isolation Impossible </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Day 3</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda was roused from a deep sleep when she heard the young woman in her bedroom and getting up, decided to check on her. When she entered the bedroom quietly she saw Andy was moaning and in a delirious state due to her fever so acting on instinct, she grabbed another washcloth and some more medicine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Andrea, darling, you need to wake up for me. Here, take this and drink some water." Miranda said almost shoving the medication into Andy's mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy did what she was told and took the water. She drank the entire bottle down quickly and it spilled from between her lips over her chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda was happy Andy had listened knowing she would have lost lots of fluid from the fever and sweating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy laid back down and Miranda dabbed at her forehead with the cold washcloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uugh, that feels good. Thank you so much. You're my favourite person right now." Andy said still delirious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda found herself chuckling lightly. "You are only saying that because I gave you drugs." She said, thinking the young woman would be back in the land of dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I say that because you are. You have been for a long time," Andy mumbled, pulling Miranda's hand towards her chest and hugging it tightly against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda smiled and decided she'd stay with Andy until she woke up. Settling beside her in the bed, she swore she would stay awake but soon fell asleep next to the woman of her dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time she woke up, Miranda felt a body sprawled on top of her and she realised Andy had wrapped herself around her. She was stunned when the younger woman unconsciously snuggled into her chest and hugged her tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was simply no way out without waking the sleeping beauty. She felt the young woman's head and was grateful to realise her temperature had gone down. She was relieved about that but still very growing increasingly hot and bothered by the woman on top of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy stirred and her breathing quickened. "I'm sorry, Miranda. Is this making you uncomfortable? I would usually freak out over something like this but honestly, I'm too tired." Andy admitted squeezing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda rolled her eyes and answered. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not uncomfortable, I just...uugh." Miranda huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me guess? You don't want to allow yourself to enjoy this? Please do, I am in desperate need of physical contact. I need hugs and cuddles. Since you wanted to come here and isolate with me, it's tough luck, M'randa." Andy said snuggling even deeper into her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda's hands were at her side. If she was honest she needed these hugs too. She had been alone for far too long. So why not enjoy this as her assistant had claimed she should? She slid her arms around the woman and sighed in relief of finally letting go and enjoying the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, lovely." Andy breathed. "Now, can we sleep like this for a bit longer?" Receiving no response, she looked up to see Miranda had fallen asleep in seconds of finally letting go for once and being cuddled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Miranda woke up next she was in bed alone. She listened and caught the sound of the shower running and just thinking about the woman in the next room in all her naked glory sent sweet shivers down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got up from the bed and made it before moving into the kitchen to prepare a much-needed coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her first sip of the hot, dark liquid, as it slid down her throat, had her moaning and smiling in satisfaction. It wasn't too bad, even for capsules coffee, although she would never admit such a thing to her beautiful assistant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she checked her phone she gasped in shock. It was already after 10 am. She had never slept as long, not even on the weekends when her Bobbsey's weren't home. She sat at the breakfast bar, put on her glasses and worked through some emails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy got out of the bathroom and smiled at the sight of Miranda sitting barefooted in her silk pyjamas at her breakfast bar, with no makeup on and her glasses perched on her nose as she frowned at her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took her phone and secretly took a picture of the woman. She wanted to keep the memory forever. Walking over to make herself some coffee and when she passed Miranda, the older woman was still glaring at her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope you're going to delete that," Miranda stated without looking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy stopped in her tracks. "Wha...how did you know?" Andy stuttered. "...but you looked so..." She stalled as Miranda raised her eyes, looking at her coldly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what, Andrea? Ridiculous? Humiliating? Laughable? Foolish?" Miranda spat the words at her furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, I was going to say cute, Miranda. You look adorable and I wanted to keep the memory." Andy said growing teary-eyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't mock me, Andrea. Why would anyone...just don't mock me." Miranda hissed leaving to go to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Miranda wait...I..." Andy sighed in frustration. "Shit." She cursed, dropping into the seat Miranda had vacated. She sat there and let herself think of all the ways could convince Miranda how beautiful she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the shower start, she knocked on the bathroom door. "Miranda, I know you're in there and you don't have to say anything but I have to tell you something and I need you to listen. I know you are a very demanding person in your professional life and that you have to be in a man's world, especially when surrounded by such huge egos. I am in awe of your work persona and your sheer intelligence. You thrive in a world where others would crumble. You inspire me, so, so much and I am telling you this because..." She closed her eyes and slid down the wall, resting her head against it. "...I don't want...I need you to know that isn't all I see but also a very beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous woman. Yes, I see you being demanding but I am also lucky enough to get to see you with your daughters and I get to see your small half-smiles. I think the world of you and seeing you like that, just sitting at my breakfast bar in pj's, it just made my heart so happy and I never wanted to lose the memory. That's why I took a picture. Purely for myself. I know you can't leave here for another 11 days and this may make you even more uncomfortable, but I just wanted you to know my honest opinion."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy sighed. "Please, don't be mad at me, Miranda. I don't want to miss these moments with you and I don't want to miss out on a chance to maybe have another cuddle, because that was amazing. I slept so well in your arms, Miranda." Andy sat and waited for a couple of minutes for a response and when one didn't come, she stood up. "Alright..." Andy was about to leave when she heard it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," Miranda's voice was soft, almost a whisper, and she was glad Andy couldn't see her because her words had made her tear up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no need for thanks, it was just the truth. You can trust me. Okay?” Andy reassured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," Miranda said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll make us some lunch, okay? It seems we both missed breakfast," Andy told her before pushing herself from the wall to prepare them a light lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later and they ate in silence. "Are you feeling better?" She asked, finally breaking the silence between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do, no fever so far. I can help you organise the samples and go over the book if you want?" Andy offered as she cleared away their dishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Acceptable," Miranda said as she set up the laptop and called Emily about the samples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They worked well together, as they always did, and the afternoon passed quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy decided she wanted to surprise Miranda and while the woman used the bathroom ordered Smith and Wollensky for them. She took the time to set the table while Miranda was on the phone with a new designer demanding a run-through via Skype and Miranda didn't pay attention when Andy picked up the food from the door and set it all up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dinner time…" Andy told her when Miranda finally hung up. She poured them some wine and pulled out the chair for Miranda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Andrea, you are a saint. I haven't had steak in such a long time." Miranda gushed as she saw the delicious food. Of course, Andy knew exactly what Miranda liked so she ordered her favourite meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They enjoyed a very nice dinner and took the time to get to know each other more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda talked about her early years in London and how she started her career in New York while Andy talked about her childhood in Ohio and let slip a few stories from college.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This was rather acceptable. Thank you, Andrea," Miranda said as they cleaned the kitchen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're welcome. I'm rather tired now. I think I've overdone things a bit." Andy said rubbing her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda took the dishtowel from Andy. "Go change and lay down and I'll make us some tea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Miranda, that would be great," Andy said before doing as she was told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda set up some water and changed in her pyjamas in the bedroom while Andy got ready in the bathroom. She then fixed up the tea and brought it to Andy who was lying on her side in the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here you go, I hope you sleep well, Andrea," Miranda said as she set down the tea and turned to leave the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy grabbed her wrist and looked up at her. "Miranda, could you...maybe...I would love if you..." She faltered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda slid under the covers and laid beside her assistant and was treated to a wide smile as Andy took her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Miranda. You seem to know exactly what I need," Andy whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda squeezed her hand back and Andy turned around to face away from her. She was craving the closeness from that morning, so she lay close behind Andy, almost like the big spoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling Miranda so close to her, Andy grabbed behind her and pulled Miranda's arm over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda scooted even closer and without saying anything further they fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TBC </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 4</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy stretched and moaned. In all honesty, she had never slept as well in years. When her eyes blinked open she stared at the ceiling but what she felt sent shivers down her spine. Her stomach was being caressed absentmindedly by the woman sharing her bed. Miranda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman was still asleep and had not stirred as she moved and Andy couldn't help but enjoy the tender moment. When the hand slipped underneath her shirt and caressed her bare skin she wasn't able to contain her arousal. Her breathing quickened and she had to press her legs together tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Okay, stay calm. She doesn't want you like that and we all need affection. Just calm the fuck down.' Andy thought as she tried to relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda's hand moved dangerously close to the swell of her breasts and Andy knew she couldn't take it anymore and got up. 'Oh God, such sweet torture.' She thought as she left the bed out of breath and went to the bathroom to take a shower. A very cold one for that matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once done, she saw Miranda was still asleep and slipped out of the bedroom quietly to give the woman some more peace. She went into the kitchen and prepared a light breakfast for them and one sizzling hot coffee for Miranda. Since she wasn't awake yet she carried the cup into the bedroom. Setting it on her nightstand she sat next to the woman grasping her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Miranda, I've made your coffee. It's still hot if you like."Andy spoke softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmmh." Miranda hummed. "It smells delicious." Her lips turned up in a small smirk but her eyes still closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy got up when she saw the woman was waking up slowly. "I know. I told you the Keurig wasn't that bad." Andy chuckled. She was halfway back in the kitchen when she heard the editor's impossible words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't talking about the coffee." It was almost a whisper and you could easily miss it, but Miranda had said it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy stopped in her tracks and did a little happy dance where she knew she couldn't be seen by the woman. Of course, she pretended she didn't hear her and went on preparing her workday with Miranda. She checked her emails and took a bite from her toast when realised she had some texts from Nigel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Six, are you alive? How are things with the dragon?"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second message followed shortly after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"SIX, I'M WORRIED."</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Always so dramatic', Andy thought, chuckling. She started typing a response quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"I'm okay, Nigel. Miranda is fine too. She's more than that, she took really good care of me when I felt poorly. And this morning, I think she called me delicious."</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy hit send and knew she was blushing. She got a response pretty quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"OMG, how scandalous of her. I'll send the new version of the book in a minute. The art department had some last-minute changes. You better get on top of the book quickly because I doubt you'll be working much longer. I'm sure you would rather be staying in bed with the boss lady for the whole two weeks."</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy chuckled as she typed her reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"She already is and was in my bed with me. And thank you we will. Don't worry."</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew Nigel would be squealing like a schoolgirl upon reading her response. They had grown to love teasing each other with her giving Nigel as good as she got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Miranda came out of the bedroom fully dressed and prepared for the day, as always looking smoking hot, at least in Andy's eyes. She knew it would be showing in her eyes because she was staring at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Close your mouth Andrea or you'll catch flies," Miranda stated cooly as she walked into the kitchen to prepare another cup of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You want another one?" Miranda asked as Andy jumped up quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"S-sure." Andy sputtered, sitting down again and watching her boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda was wearing some True Religion jeans and they were tight and covered her beautifully pert, round ass. The shirt was beige and showed a large amount of cleavage. Much to Andy's liking and distraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept looking back at her phone but sneaking glances every other second to gaze at the beautiful woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda bending over a little to give her a cup of coffee gave Andy more than an eye full. She gasped and offered a raspy thank you for the coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda adored the effect she had on the younger woman and smirked at her. "Have you heard from Nigel yet?" She asked to distract the girl who was obviously distressed by her behaviour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I...uh...yes. Uhm...he said...ugh...God damn, I can barely concentrate. I apologise but you are just so beautiful." Andy said shaking herself out of her dreamy state and letting out a flustered breath. "Anyway, he will send the layouts and the new version of the book shortly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," Miranda continued to smirk. Loving the effect she had on the younger woman, she decided she would use the day to test Andy a bit further. She wanted to see how far the brunette had truly come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy received the digital version of the book and asked Miranda if she was allowed to take a look at it on her tablet since she was still busy to make notes on Nigel layout. It needed to be, as usual with Miranda, perfect. Nothing less would be acceptable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda nodded. "Look at the cover and make notes. I wish to know what you've learned so far." She added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy's eyes went wide. "Wow, okay I'll give it a try."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no. Don't just 'give it a try'. You have to own it and make me believe that your opinions and changes are the best for the magazine, the readers and the numbers in the end. Now, go." Miranda flicked her wrist in dismissal as she sat comfortably on Andys couch with her legs up and crossed, looking delicious as she responded to emails on her cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy studied the cover precisely and took a couple of notes and lost herself in the task. After a while, Miranda came over to her and looked over her shoulder. She was still sitting at the breakfast bar and became hot as she felt the editor's breath behind her tickling her neck. She was nervous but not because of the cover she was supposed to edit but because of the sexy woman invading her personal space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda read some of the notes on her tablet and was already impressed:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The white balance in the background is off, should be off white (it's cold blue-white)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The picture of the model is overexposed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The font of the main article should be bigger.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The contrast of the colours should be flow into each other. It seems too harsh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Andrea, I'm impressed," Miranda whispered in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words made Andy shiver and she wanted nothing more than to turn around and kiss the life out of the woman. "R-really? I...it's just my humble opinion."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your opinion is acceptable. I can take your notes and continue through the other pages in no time. You saved me some time, Andrea and time is a precious commodity." Miranda brushed her hand over Andy's to take the tablet out of her hands. "May I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes...I...uh...sure. I mean, I learned from the best," Andy stated. She wanted to slap herself for being so darn corny even if it was the truth. When she handed Miranda the tablet their hands brushed and Andy's fingers caressed her hand a bit longer than necessary. It was like they had realised for the first time that there was more going on than their professional relationship. They smiled at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," Miranda whispered as she kept looking dreamily into Andy's brown orbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I better go and prepare some dinner?" Andy blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll finish the book," Miranda answered and went back to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy left and went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. 'Pull yourself together Andy.' She told herself firmly as she glanced up into the mirror. She felt bad she became so awkward and flustered by her boss. She wondered if she could turn the tables on her boss and flirt like hell with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to go back out and prepare their meal. Once she was done she set the table and called Miranda. "Dinner's ready, Miranda."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perfect timing, I just got done with the book," Miranda answered as she got up and stretched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy had to bite her fist at the sensual sight of Miranda, her blouse rising as she arched her back and ironed out the kinks from sitting so long in one place. She poured them each a glass of wine and sat down as Miranda joined her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This looks good Andrea. Thank you." Miranda said as she smiled at Andy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're like a camera..." Andy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda was confused. "Pardon?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I mean, every time I look at you I smile. Like looking into a camera." Andy said blushing over her ridiculous attempt to flirt with Miranda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda chuckled but tried to keep it down and not to embarrass the girl more. She knew what she was trying to do and was flattered. "Thank you for organising the meal. Where did you learn to cook?" Miranda asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy told her about her previous relationship with a certain cook and Miranda sat and listened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they had eaten and stood side-by-side clearing the dished they prepared for bed, taking turns to use the bathroom. Once Miranda was ready, Andy stood awkwardly in the doorway of the bedroom. "Goodnight Miranda, I hope you sleep well." She held her breath waiting for the dismissal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where do you think you're going? I thought we determined we are capable of sharing?" Miranda asked as she got comfortable in bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy blew out the breath she was holding. "I thought...well since I'm a lot better, I can sleep on the couch but if you want..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, get in here already, we're sharing. No arguments." Miranda said as she settled down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy got on the bed and this time it was her scooting closer to Miranda and being the big spoon, without touching her at all. She closed her eyes and whispered a small goodnight again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Miranda grabbed her hand and flung it over her waist and pulled Andy close. "Okay?" Miranda asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Andy beamed behind her scooting closer to her boss who smelled so delicious. She didn't know that Miranda was beaming just as much, smiling serenely as she closed her eyes and caressed Andy's hand in hers against her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 5</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda woke up first and found herself trapped against the mattress by her beautiful assistant. Once again, she had slept wonderfully and she understood it was thanks to the woman lying partially on top of her. It was simply amazing how comfortable she had grown with the woman. Sighing, she closed her eyes and unconsciously started to caress the woman on top of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy was still asleep but began to reciprocate, stroking the woman under her. Her hand skirted over Miranda's sides and on hand snaked up to her breast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda found the touch intoxicating and her breath caught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy continued to caress, tenderly but intently and still clearly in the land of dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda understood if the brunette knew she was touching her in such a way, she'd probably dig a hole and bury herself in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soft smile on Andy's face showed she was dreaming, but the way she continued to knead Miranda's breasts and her soft moans had the editor starting to moan and pant too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was aware Andy was asleep but she couldn't move. She didn't want to. She was enjoying the teasing touches immensely. Biting her lower lip, she hissed sensually as Andy pinched her nipple. She was ridiculously aroused. She loved being touched in this way, with so much passion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her previous relationships, there had been hardly any foreplay, it was purely fucking. There were times she enjoyed that, but a woman also needed to be touched and to feel wanted. And right now, she did, very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy slowed her sweet torture and snuggled further into the woman with a happy sigh. Her lips fluttered over Miranda's neck, sucking, nipping and teasing the skin. "Mm, love you." She mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda tried to catch her breath at the words and her eyes widened. She attempted to relax for a few moments but finding it difficult struggled out from under Andy's possessive grip on her. She almost couldn't get loose but she needed space. She found she was in desperate need of a cold shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little did she know, she had been the cause of Andy's cold shower the day before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy woke up while Miranda was showering and moving slowly, got up from the bed. Thankfully she felt quite good again. There was no more fever and a bit of a scratchy throat. She was grateful as she stepped into the kitchen to prepare some much-needed coffee for them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy sat down at the breakfast nook and scrolled through her social media. When flashbacks of her dream roared through her mind she clenched her thighs together. In her dream world, she had caressed Miranda and made love to her. It was the best feeling and she honestly loved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she saw Miranda entering she saw the small, raised hickey right away. On the side of her neck, it was red and glaringly obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Andrea, you are looking at me like I am wearing last year's Valentino. What's the matter with you?" Miranda asked as she straightened her outfit and went to grab her coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy tried to act normal and once again thought about her dream. And what she did to Miranda and how sucked on her neck. 'Fuck'. Andy thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had she really done those things?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if she had, how was Miranda not reacting to it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to tell herself that maybe it wasn't true, but where did Miranda get the hickey then?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy was deep in thought when she heard the woman clear her throat. She looked at her and raised her eyebrows, clearly waiting for an answer to her initial question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, I'm fine. Everything is fine. I'll go take shower now and get dressed." She stumbled from the barstool and made her way to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda was looking after her as she then checked her emails and messages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she scrolled through her phone it began to ring shrilly. It was an incoming video call from her daughters which she immediately took.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey mom, it's us. How are you feeling?" They both yelled. They seemed pretty relaxed and chipper. They were both still in their pyjamas while sitting on a comfortable sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, my darlings. Oh, I miss you so much. I feel good. I'm not sick and Andrea is feeling a lot better as well. How are you all doing at your father's?" Miranda asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're fine," Cassidy responded, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just bored," Caroline stated, crossing her arms and pouting. "We need some new video games."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But dad bought us a new movie which we will watch together later tonight. It's the new Frozen 2." Cassidy nearly bounced in the spot she was sitting in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We were meant to watch with you," Caroline muttered, her eyes narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope it's okay that we're watching it with dad instead." Cassidy chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda's heart dropped. She missed her daughters so much and hurt that she couldn't be the one watching movies with them right now. Aside from Paris, this was the longest they had been parted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course it is okay, my little loves. I'm glad you'll get to see it. We will watch the next one together alright? I promise." Miranda assured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, mom," Caroline smirked. "By the way, I think your outfit today could use a scarf." She said, pointing to the spot on her neck where she had the hickey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Miranda checked her neck closely she saw the damaged skin and it suddenly dawned on her why Andy was such a mess before. She got big eyes and covered the spot with her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins giggled as they saw their mother's reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mommy and Andy sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Cassidy sang softly as Miranda blushed furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hush, already. It wasn't done on purpose." Miranda tried to explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So Andy accidentally fell on your neck and sucked on it?" Caroline asked. Cassidy giggled and Caroline joined in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are far too young to know about these things, ladies," Miranda said sternly but with a small smirk so they knew they weren't in trouble for mocking her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom, we think it's cute. And I think you would be great together. We both do. Right, Cass?" Caroline asked. Cassidy agreed and they high-fived each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom we have to go, dad's calling us," Cassidy explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda could hear her first husband's rumbling voice in the background. "Okay, my loves. Be safe. Say hi to your dad. I love and miss you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We love you too mom." They chorused in a hurry as they hung up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda stared at her phone and smiled. They were great girls. She looked at some pictures of their last vacation in the Hamptons and found herself tearing up. She truly missed them. She sniffed once, her head bowed and tears were about to drop on her designer clothes when she felt them being caught up with a tissue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up into gentle dark eyes as Andy cupped her jaw and dabbed at her tears. Her thumb stroked Miranda's jaw and she looked down but couldn't overlook the pictures of the twins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy understood that Miranda would be missing them dearly and guilt coiled in the pit of her stomach. If it wasn't for her getting sick, Miranda would be with her babies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted to watch Frozen with my daughters..." Miranda whispered brokenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy didn't say anything but lead Miranda to the couch. "I...uh...I talked to Nigel and he said we could lay low today. Everything is on schedule. There isn't much we can do from here so I thought maybe you might want to watch a movie with me." She suggested. "You could change into something comfortable and we can just laze the day away on the couch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda looked up and gave her a sad smile. "I don't have a lazy outfit." She sniffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohhh, then you just come with me, my fashion queen." Andy smiled as she clasped Miranda's hand and led her towards the bedroom. "I have just the right outfit for you. It will be suitable for a day on the couch, good enough to have dinner with your temporary roommate and you could also wear it as pyjamas. It's an excellent all-round outfit. Custom made for lazy days at home." She presented Miranda with yoga pants, an old college t-shirt and a hooded jacket, just like they did at the run-throughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made Miranda chuckle and she wiped away her last tear. She frowned at the outfit but upon looking at Andy saw her eyes flickering with determination. Rolling her eyes, she took it from her. "Fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy prepared everything for their lazy day. She set drinks and snacks on the coffee table and had just grabbed them each a soft blanket when Miranda appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy gaped. Miranda looked more than adorable in her 'lazy' outfit. Holding up the blanket to invite her to the couch, Miranda took up the offer right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda felt comfortable being herself around Andy. She'd never had the chance to do so with anyone other than her girls. Her husbands didn't evoke the same trust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were both settled into a comfortable position Andy started the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what are we watching?" Miranda asked. Andy just smiled softly and when Miranda turned and saw the title it brought tears to her eyes once again. 'Frozen 2'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy scooted closer to Miranda and took her hand. "This okay?" She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda could only nod. She loved the feeling of having Andy's hand in hers but when they both got uncomfortable Miranda shifted and let go, only to snuggle closer to Andy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we lay together?" She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy offered one of her beaming smiles to her while she nodded enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settled on their sides with Andy acting like the big spoon and they both had their blankets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Miranda started to shiver, Andy unwrapped herself from the blanket and covered Miranda with it before pulling her closer. "Let me keep you warm Miranda." She whispered in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The breath coasting against her ear made Miranda shiver all over again. Andy spotted the hickey again and after some consideration she caressed it. Not paying attention to the movie at all anymore. "I'm so sorry about your neck." She whispered after a short time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda went stiff and turned to look at Andy. "I'm sorry you are." She said turning back around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy was confused for a minute. "Wait you're sorry. That means...I shouldn't be...which means...does that mean what I think it means?" Andy rambled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda chuckled softly. "Just watch the movie, Andrea and keep me warm. Even though I'm called the Ice Queen, I am not at all like Elsa. I need to be warm." She stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll gladly be at your service for that," Andy whispered, pulling Miranda closer to her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent all day on the couch, cuddled in various positions and enjoying their new-found closeness. During the last movie, Miranda turned around and faced Andy. She smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't like this movie?" Andy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I do...I just...my back hurts and I needed to switch positions." Miranda said staring up into loving brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They simply stared at one another for a long time and studied each other's features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are so beautiful, Miranda. I hope you know that. You should have someone in your life telling you this every day. Because that's what you deserve." Andy breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda teared up at the clear honesty held in the brunette's gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, don't. Please, don't cry, beautiful." Andy said as she wiped away Miranda's tears with her thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know what it is with you. But I seem to let go completely with you." Miranda hiccupped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not a bad thing, Miranda. I love that you feel you can be comfortable with me and I am honoured by the trust you are showing in me." Andy whispered, kissing the top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They snuggled together closer and fell asleep, content in one another’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be cautious as this chapter contains a anxiety attack if you're sensitive to the topic ease be aware ❤️</p>
<p>Also as a nurse I'm aware of the situation and I'm grateful for the people staying home and being careful if you can. This is why I share this and why I want to make sure, please stay home, I promise I go out there for you and I know a lot of others do too. I will also provide you with more chapters as I've finished some already 💕 Enjoy thank you to everyone staying home or going to work or educating your kids at home. I appreciate it ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 6</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh God, my neck is killing me." The editor groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know the feeling. My back is hurting like a bi...quite badly too." Andy said, quickly correcting herself once she realised who she was talking to. She was in a half-dreamy state but awake, as was the editor when they both recognised they were laying in each other's arms. "Okay, this feels heavenly but I need to turn," Andy said as she turned to lay fully on her back. She pulled the editor with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The movement surprised Miranda but it went without saying that she snuggled closer to the young woman. She sighed happily and Andy beamed like a light bulb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy was so happy to have Miranda so close. To see her so intimately was very special to her. While she thought about her beautiful boss she caressed her back and her top slid up each time Andy slid her hand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Miranda hissed and pulling away slightly, looked up into Andy's eyes. She watched the brunettes growing concern turn to panic as she wondered if she had done something wrong. "Your hands are freezing. The next time you want to caress my naked back, your hands better be warm." Miranda snapped at her but with a smirk so she understood she wasn't really in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy blew out a breath and relaxed, pulling Miranda's shirt down so she was covered up. "So, there'll be a next time?" She asked softly. "I mean me caressing your naked back?" Andy asked boldly, a bright smiling rushing over her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, we need affection. We are to be together for another entire week, so certainly, there will be a lot more of this. Unless you don't want to..." Miranda trailed off and tried to get up but Andy wouldn't have it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, Missy," Andy warned. "You stay right where you are." She said pulling her back down. They fit perfectly together. "This feels so wonderful and your hair smells divine, Miranda."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda sighed contently and gave her a throaty chuckle. They both fell asleep again for a little bit longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Andy woke up next she was by herself and suddenly her couch seemed huge. She was used to being on it alone but now, since Miranda had shared it with her, she missed the other woman's presence. She started thinking about the morning spent cuddling with Miranda when she heard it, the heartwrenching cry and a loud thud coming from the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shooting to her feet, Andy ran as fast as she could toward her room. She opened the door and saw Miranda freshly showered and dressed with wet hair. She was leaning over the sink and she seemed mad. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miranda's toothpaste laying on the floor together with her toothbrush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Miranda, what's wrong. What the hell happened." Andy asked breathlessly in concern. "Miranda, please talk to me," she begged, walking up to the older woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"GET THE HELL OUT." The sudden yell shocked Andy, so much so that she did just that, slamming the door shut behind her as she ran back into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she crawled onto the couch, her tears started to fall. Eventually, she realised something had to be severely wrong. She knew Miranda could be harsh and cold but usually not to the people she...Andy stalled at the word that entered her mind. Loved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Miranda love her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She realised it didn't matter and quit the small self-pity party she was having and went back to talk to the woman. "Miranda, please talk to me. I want to help." She didn't hear anything but sniffles coming from the woman. "Miranda? Can I come in, please? I swear I just want to help. I will not judge you nor admire you any less. Please, just let me be there for you, sweetheart." She started to speak passionately from the heart. "You are always so strong, such a fighter and always at the front, leading us all. You deserve to be taken care off for once. Please, will you let me do that for you?" Andy asked. After a short pause, she heard the lock click and the door swung slightly ajar. Andy understood that this was Miranda's way of permitting her into the room. She stepped into the bathroom cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda sat on the floor in front of the tub, her red-rimmed eyes reminded her of the time in Paris when she cried because for her children after Stephen sent divorce papers. Andy knelt beside her and Miranda's head moved forward onto her knees which she held tightly together with her arms. She looked tiny and fragile sitting there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy caressed her back and sat closer to her to keep her in the circle of her arms. Safe and sound. Miranda was still sobbing but relaxed into the half-embrace. "Can you tell me what you need or what happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Miranda grabbed her shirt collar and widened it, pulling if from her throat. "I need air. I need to get out. Fresh air...panic attack." She stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy tried to think of a way to make her feel better. The windows weren't able to open up and she shouldn't go out but she had another idea. She'd have to leave her apartment, but not the building. In this instance, it would be worth it. She'd do anything to make Miranda feel better. She left and gathered some things in a backpack before returning to Miranda. "Come," Andy offered her hand, and when it was grasped she pulled Miranda off the floor. "I know it's not fashionable but wear these." She handed Miranda a pair of latex gloves and a face mask and busied herself with her own. When Miranda fumbled with the face mask, she helped her put it across her face and nose securely before leading her through the apartment and out in the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, Andrea, we can't leave...we..." Miranda gasped, fumbling with her words</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Trust me, please," Andy whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda nodded slightly and gave in. She followed the young woman into the elevator when the elevator landed and she watched the indicator as they moved up the floors. When they arrived on the top floor they had to go up two flights of stairs where Andy opened the door and led Miranda out on the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are all by ourselves here. We can just take a deep breath of fresh air and enjoy the sun." Andy assured her. She blinked against the brightness and took off her mask and gloves. She hadn't wanted to contaminate the hallway or the elevator in case someone was there but up there they were both alone and safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda just stood there stunned. Andy took off her mask and helped her get rid of the gloves as well. "This is just what I need, Andrea. How do you always know what I need? It's simply baffling to me." She whispered as she teared up again. This time it wasn't because of the panic attack. She was just so grateful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, come," Andy said leading the woman to a beautiful lounge area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow," Miranda said stunned as she took in the view they had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat down and Andy laying down on the lounger as she spread out the blanket she'd brought over herself. "You want to lay with me?" Andy offered and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda couldn't resist and laid beside her without a word. They snuggled together and both took a deep breath of fresh air. They started talking, with Andy successfully taking Miranda's mind off her panic until they both started yawning and fell asleep together. They spent the entire afternoon talking and napping until it started to get dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy woke with a start and found Miranda gazing at her thoughtfully. She grabbed her cell phone. "I...uh...I would love to have a pizza. Are you having that at all or should we order something else?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at the woman. "Do I have two teenage daughters or not?" She smirked. "Of course, I eat pizza." She lay down again. "Pepperoni please," Miranda flicked her wrist dismissively as if she hadn't surprised Andy with her teasing words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy grinned and made the call to order their dinner. "I'll go wait for the food downstairs. Here, call your girls. I'm sure they miss you." Andy said and gave her the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Andrea, and when you come back, bring wine," Miranda ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy chuckled and was happy that the woman seemed to be feeling more like herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While waiting in her apartment for the pizza delivery, Andy grabbed everything they would need, plus another blanket and when their pizza arrived, made her way quickly back to the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda was lying down, a wide smile on her face as she talked to her babies lovingly. "...I'm glad you had a nice time with your father and yes I'm sure we can order that board game for our house as well. Yes, I love you too. Sleep well my loves." She hung up sighing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy sat down beside her on the bed-like lounge and started to spread out what she'd brought for them. Pizza, a bottle of chilled white wine and a small Bluetooth speaker. She hooked it up to her phone and started her playlist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So do you have these panic attacks a lot?" Andy asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had grown between them as they ate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda swallowed her wine and shook her head. "It rarely happens. It hasn't for a long time." She glanced at Andy shyly. "Andrea, I'm sorry I yelled at you and how I behaved. I feel so ashamed." She stated. The tone was soft and somewhat cold, close to her old self. But mostly, she was embarrassed by her behaviour towards the young woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh please, don't apologise. I am glad you let me be there, Miranda. I bet this took a lot of trust and courage." Andy offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I trust you immensely, I hope you know that," Miranda said grabbing Andy's hand and squeezing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and nodded. "So do I," Andy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They changed the topic to something lighter and took their enjoyment in their little picnic. If they didn't know any better it would seem like the most romantic date. But they couldn't see it right at the moment, they only enjoyed the time they were spending together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, Miranda laid back down and when she started to shiver Andy came to the rescue. "Here, it can get pretty chilly." She said wrapping the second blanket around Miranda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd rather have you warm me," Miranda admitted shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy was more than happy to do so and positioned herself on her side facing Miranda. She slid under the blanket and pulled her closer carefully. The last thing she wanted was to startle Miranda with any sudden moves. "May I?" She asked. Miranda nodded and she entangled their legs and slid between them with hers. They smiled at each other and listened to John legends 'Conversations in the Dark'. Andy brushed Miranda's hair behind her ear and snuggled closer. They both soon fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A/N - Listen to the song it's so cute</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and also please listen to this song it really brings you into their mood 💕 thank you for all the reviews.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 7</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are so beautiful," Miranda whispered as she looked at Andy, enjoying the view over New York in the early morning hours. The sun was about to rise and the sky had turned the most amazing colours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy stretched and smiled, closing her eyes. "I don't have to open mine to know you are too," she muttered in return before suddenly feeling soft lips on her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The unexpected contact caught Andy by surprise and she inhaled sharply. Unable to stop herself, she grabbed Miranda and held her tight against her, just hugging the woman close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda returned the favour and held her just as tightly. She let herself relax and enjoyed the closeness. "I enjoy this so much, Andrea. I never imagined it to be like this." She started to talk in the crock of her neck quietly. "I thought we would work and maybe talk, but this..." She inhaled her scent again and squeezed Andy a bit tighter than before. "...well, this is rather unexpected and yet simply amazing. You feel amazing. And I meant it, you are so beautiful, Andrea. You said I need someone to tell me every day, but you deserve to hear the same sentiments, darling." Miranda finished her little speech and heard the slight sniffles. She pulled back and looked up at Andy's tear-stained face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I adore what we've been sharing," Andy said. "So much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda chuckled and wiped away her tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no need for further words, they had a silent understanding that the situation they were in wouldn't go any further but it wouldn't be any less either. They would just experience these moments and enjoy their newfound closeness. Miranda smiled at her assistant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would kill for some coffee right now," Andy said, breaking the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda chuckled. "You're telling me? I have killed for coffee," she said getting up. "You stay here, I'll be right back," Miranda announced before disappearing into the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy took her phone and checked her emails and messages. She saw she had one from Nigel that she also replied to but she couldn't remember. It was from the night before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hey Six, I haven't heard from you yet. I hope you're both okay. I want to know every single detail about you being in bed with the boss lady the next time we get drinks."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd added winking face emoji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy was shocked when she saw her reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"That's none of your business. But if it were, I'd say it is the best feeling in the world."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy checked the time and saw it was when she was downstairs waiting for dinner and Miranda had her phone. She smiled at her phone knowing it was the editor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy took a beautiful picture of the rising sun and the pink sky and typed quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Well, it was Miranda who replied last night…Sneaky. But yes, I'm looking forward to going out with you. But I'm also enjoying quarantine quite a lot these days. Especially since I'm feeling a lot better. So not quite yet. We still have a week together."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hit send and sat back happily. She adored these mornings and decided she'd make more of an effort to come up onto the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda came back with two steaming hot cups of coffee and struggled with the door. She rushed to help her. "Miranda, you are a Saint," Andy said as she took one of the cups from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can be if I want to," Miranda responded with a small grin. The sight of the woman was incredible. Her hair was tousled, she was make up free and she looked relaxed and happy. "What are you staring at?" She asked as they both sipped their coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At the woman who replies to my friends on my phone," Andy smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda started to laugh. "Well, it just so happens that he's also my friend, but I thought the answer was accurate enough. I hope you're not angry with me." She said shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could never be angry with you, Miranda. Look at Paris, even Nigel can't be angry with you for long." Andy stated. Miranda looked away and seemed hurt. "Hey, don't frown. It's alright. He forgave you and he understood you had to make certain choices to save Runway." She said putting a hand on Miranda's thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda stood up quickly and returned to her work persona. "Yes, you're right. Choices had to be made and that was one of them. Since we didn't work yesterday we should get to work now." She stated coldly as she made her way back down to the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the door slammed closed and Miranda was out of sight she cursed. "Shit, I'm so fucking stupid. Why the hell did I have to start in about Paris...God damn it…I'm such a big blabbermouth." Andy yelled, throwing everything back into her backpack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, blabbermouth. Leave the blankets, we can come back later." Miranda said smirking as she came back to check what was taking Andy so long since she had the key.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy blushed and sighed and finally followed the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went right back into productivity-mode and worked through the entire day. There was a lot that had to be done but they were both grateful for the work and it kept them occupied for a while. Also, the fact that everything ran so smoothly helped a great deal and by the time they'd put everything away as evening settled in, Miranda was in a great mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And that, my friend, was the last email I had to send today. I'm done. Wohooo." Andy said as she flopped on the couch and smiled at Miranda who was going over some of Nigels new layouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that what I am now? Not your boss but your friend?" Miranda asked, sliding her glasses a little further down her nose and looking at andy over the rims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd like to think so. I mean, of course, you're my boss. But I think bosses don't cuddle their assistants or spend quarantine with them, essentially in bed." Andy blushed as soon as the words left her mouth. "S...Sorry, I didn't mean to overstep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda put her glasses back on and turned away. "You didn't overstep. I was just checking what I am to you," she muttered under her breath as she turned and went back to study her layouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy stood and headed to the bedroom to get comfortable for the night. "Everything." She breathed. "You're everything to me and I happen to love you, Miranda," she said as she changed into her pyjamas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little did Andy know that Miranda was about to walk into the bedroom when she heard her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda didn't step into the bedroom but leaned against the wall beside the bedroom door with her hand clutched her chest as hope and happiness flooded through her. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. So she was right. The woman she secretly loved, returned her feelings. She cleared her throat and waited for a moment before opening the door and preparing for the night as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally ready, they grabbed some snacks and wine and it was determined they would sleep on the roof again. Andy found a bigger blanket in her linen cupboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting comfortable on the loungers, they started talking. Andy found she wasn't nervous around Miranda anymore and the awkwardness from earlier was long forgotten. Eventually, they fell silent and just lay together and Andy turned away from the editor and started to cry silently as her feelings overwhelmed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the shakey movement of Andy's shoulders, Miranda turned to act as the big spoon. "What's wrong, darling?" Miranda asked, wanting to talk to Andy and make things better. But Andy couldn't answer right away due to her crying. Miranda did the only thing she could and held her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Andy cleared her throat and started to talk. "It's just...I feel like Cinderella right now, Miranda. With you. And these two weeks will be my version of being at the ball, and when they are over, that'll be my midnight and my life will return to normal. In other words, boring. I will miss this so much. I will miss you so much and what we have here and now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, Cinderella, after these two weeks I shall have your shoe, but in this fairytale, I will have both of them since I'm the queen of fashion. And Nigel, our fairy godmother, will make sure that we don't lose what we have built." Miranda said calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy started to laugh and wiped away her tears. "Why am I imagining Nigel in the blue dress the fairy godmother wears in the Disney cartoon?" Andy asked, still laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda joined in with the laughter as they snuggled back together and fell in comfortable silence, watching as the sunset lit the New York skyline up in a blaze of orange and purple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 8</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day went by pretty quickly with them working together efficiently. They didn't mention anything from the previous days and merely worked at the tasks that needed their attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Andy was done and Miranda was about to talk to the girl's, she excused herself. "Hey, I'm going to take a bath, if that's alright with you?" Andy said. Miranda nodded and settled more comfortably on the couch, knowing that talking to her Bobbsey's could take a while. "Do you need anything?" Andy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, now shoo." Miranda flicked her wrist dismissing her. "Go relax and have your bath. You deserve it. I'll be just fine." She insisted as she dialled the girls. She was happy when they answered right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy left, stepping into the bathroom and turning the faucets. While the water flowed into the bath, she got undressed. She added some lavender oil into the water and lit the candles that she had placed around her tub. She loved having baths like this finding it relaxed her a great deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy slid her hands over her naked body and decided she would be happy when she was able to go for a run again. She had a tiny belly forming, where the lack of exercise had relaxed the muscle. It didn't bother her but she knew it was for the best to attempt to stay in shape. The last thing she wanted was to be called fat again. Putting her hair up in a bun, she stepped into the tub and slid into the hot water, hissing at the water temperature before sighing contently as her body got used to the heat and relaxed into the warm soothing sensation of the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, she lay back and listened to Miranda's soothing voice and laugh as she spoke gently to her children. Andy loved hearing Miranda with her kids, she was so openly soft and vulnerable with them. She realised that when they cuddled, which was new for them both, she sometimes talked to her that way too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she thought about their cuddle sessions and remembered how soft Miranda's hands felt, especially on her skin, Andy found herself becoming aroused in a split-second. She found Miranda extremely sexy in every way. Since she was alone, she decided she would give in to her desire and started stroking herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt so good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After days of heavenly torture with the other woman, she needed some release. Her nipples grew diamond-hard as she pinched them between two fingers on one hand as she slid her other hand through her folds. Her breathing turned erratic and she had a hard time not moaning as she concentrated her attention on her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to come too quickly, she slowly slid a finger inside herself and started to pump it in and out, thinking about the beautiful woman who was just in the next room. The woman who had touched her and kissed her cheek. The inherently private woman who had trusted her enough to share intimate details about herself and her children. The woman who she wanted to please, so very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy was so aroused that the water splashed over the edge of the tub as she pumped her fingers in and out at a faster pace. She started to moan, unable to keep quiet any longer. She was so damn close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't know Miranda was in the bedroom after finishing her conversation with her children and wanting to get changed into comfortable clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda stalled when she heard the younger woman. She recognised what Andy was doing and she found herself becoming turned on instantly by the thought of the brunette pleasuring herself. Dressed only in her underwear, since she was about to change into her sleepwear, she leaned against the door frame and listened to the brunette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, God...yes...oh, fuck...yes." Andy moaned, not overly loud, but enough for Miranda to hear since her ear was pressed against the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lower lip and slid her hand inside her panties. It was no surprise to Miranda to find she was soaked, no doubt ruining her panties. She was so excited from hearing Andy and from living in a state of semi-arousal for days. She let out a shaky breath as she began to massage her clit, leaning further against the door frame as she fingered herself to the sound of Andy's pleasure. Miranda knew it wouldn't take much for her to explode. It wasn't just sharing the week in quarantine together, but also the building sexual tension that had sizzled between them for months before this point that would push her over the edge. Miranda knew she was doomed when she heard what seemed to be an earth-shattering orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, yes! Fu...uck...Miran...daaahh," Andy screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda moaned softly and her fingers moved faster over her straining clit. She came, shuddering with a silent cry before slowly sliding down the door frame breathlessly. She knew she no doubt looked a sight, sitting there sweating and totally out of breath, wearing only her bra and panties and with her hand breaching the elastic of her La Perla's. She smiled at that and was glad no one could see her this way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up, she finished getting changed before she went to the kitchen to wash her hands. She smiled the entire time, happy to have had an orgasm, something she hadn't had for quite a long time. She felt relaxed and the tension she'd been carrying around had all but disappeared. She had realised after Paris that she wanted to get closer to the younger woman but it was not solely to fuck her. She had hoped Andy felt the same way and she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy was more relaxed and decided to get washed up and out of the tub before, not for the first time, she fell asleep in there. When she'd gotten dressed and stepped from the bedroom, she spotted Miranda on the couch. This time the editor had organised their dinner and had already prepared everything. "Wow, what are we having?" Andy asked beaming at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I made breakfast for dinner. My girls love it and I thought maybe you would." Miranda stated shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, my gosh, yes. Is that French toast?" Andy's excitement grew. "And eggs and bacon?' Miranda nodded. "I love breakfast for dinner. Thank you for whipping all this up for us." Andy exclaimed as she sat down next to Miranda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then, let's eat," Miranda said, hiding her smile as she pressed play on the movie she'd chosen. She'd decided they would watch Mary Poppins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, you're spoiling me. Great dinner and one of my favourite movies." Andy said happily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Plus, on top of all this, I had a great orgasm with you in mind."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Andy thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little did she comprehend that Miranda had enjoyed the same experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they finished eating, Andy lay down. She looked at Miranda, wanting nothing more than to lie down with her, but she had no idea how to ask for such a thing. The older woman seemed very invested in the movie she elected not to ask but to decide for the woman. She took Miranda by the arm and pulled her on top of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda was surprised but laughed and complied straight away when she finally understood what Andy wanted. She snuggled closer and sighed contently as Andy caressed her back lightly. They lay there for the rest of the movie and when the credits rolled Andy believed Miranda had fallen asleep. She continued the light caressing along the silk-shirted back with one hand but used the other to sift through the editor's soft, silver hair. She scratched Miranda's scalp lightly, listening as she breathed evenly. "I wish you had been in the tub with me earlier," Andy whispered, certain that the editor couldn't hear her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too, Andrea," Miranda muttered. Andy stopped breathing and turned tense at the unexpected reply. "Shh, please relax," Miranda said as she started caressing Andy's sides. They lay there in silence and Andy didn't know what to say anymore but kept her hand moving. "I heard you, Andrea," Miranda admitted, holding Andy tighter to her as if to stop her from running away. Andy was still confused about what Miranda meant when the editor continued to explain. "In the bathroom." She exhaled a shuddering breath. "It was so incredibly arousing to me I had to follow," Miranda whispered as she slid her hands under Andy's shirt, touching her warm skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy was in a state of shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 8/9</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck..." Andy whispered and stiffened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That means you heard me...when I...I" Andy stuttered, her breathing growing fast as she started to panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did, yes. When you were being..." She Miranda paused, searching for the word. "...Intimate. And I found it rather arousing, so much so, that I had to join." She whispered. Miranda was grateful they were lying in the dark so the younger woman couldn't see her blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait...join? Did you come in? I didn't..." Andy blustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda stopped caressing her and nibbled on her fingernails in embarrassment. "Mm, not quite. I didn't come in but I did come." She said, hiding her face as her embarrassment had her turning bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You...Ohh...oh, my fucking God. You...while listening to me? While I came? Miranda this is beyond embarrassing for...well, I think for both of us. But I have to tell you the very idea of you..." She blew out a flustered breath. "...doing that...while I...it's just so incredibly hot." She stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was Andrea," Miranda admitted, her voice turning sultry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Woah, we can't talk about sex and then you pronounce my name that way." Andy interrupted. "That's just cruel, Miranda." She chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you started it. There, in that tub." Miranda teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy started to tickle her and Miranda squirmed away, chuckling breathlessly. She grabbed Andy's hands and pinned them against her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, " Andy breathed. "Obviously you didn't mind." She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't and I honestly hope you don't think I'm a pervert or anything of the sort," Miranda stated as they snuggled together again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Miranda, no. Not at all. But since we're talking about this, can I be frank?" Andy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda whispered a shy yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"First of all, I'm hoping you don't think I'm a perv, because since you heard me. That means you heard whose name I called when I, you know, came. It wasn't just anyone's name, Miranda."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Andy said her name, Miranda remembered how Andy had moaned it while climaxing and she found it arousing once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm very attracted by you because hell, you're just absolutely gorgeous, but since you're my boss, I've hesitated to flirt with you. But this, being so close to you 24/7, well, it makes it so hard for me and I found I needed to have some kind of outlet. So what I want to say is. I would try to flirt and date you like crazy if you weren't my boss. I am absolutely in awe and amazed by you, as a woman, as a boss and as a mom." Andy rambled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda put her finger on her mouth. "Andrea, I want you to know, I want to fire you so much right now...but we have to stay professional for the time being. The media would go insane and I can't do that to my daughters. I believe it's only five more weeks until your year is up, isn't it?" Miranda asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy nodded and untangled herself from Miranda and excused herself to go to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later, Miranda was still lying on the couch, the TV had been switched as she and Andy had talked in the darkness. Switching the TV on, she sighed and started to channel surf, but when nothing caught her attention, and unable to stop her swirling thoughts, she jabbed at the remote and the room darkened once more. The apartment had grown oppressively quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Checking her phone, Miranda realised another fifteen minutes had passed without Andy returning to her and she grew concerned. It was way past midnight. She wondered if perhaps the younger woman had gone to bed, but asked herself if she would do so without her. After what they had shared, Miranda didn't think so. Easing herself up of the sofa, she checked the bedroom, and as suspected, it was empty. The bathroom door was slightly ajar but it was dark in there. She checked the room and found it empty, the brunette clearly wasn't in the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, she moved quickly and grabbed a blanket. She knew Andy had to be on the roof again and knew, lost in her thoughts, it would have been easy for her not to realise she'd left. There was a slight possibility Andy needed to be alone but Miranda desperately wanted to go to her. in the same breath, she also wanted to leave and think about everything that was happening between her and Andy. She played through both scenarios in her head and understood, by doing either thing, there was a chance she'd destroy everything they were building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to give the younger woman some time to think, Miranda lay down and considered what she wanted. As her thoughts swirled, she tossed and turned uncomfortably on the couch, unable to settle without the other woman. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still sleep wouldn't come as thoughts of the brunette alone on the roof invaded her mind. They wouldn't give her rest. She checked her phone and saw it was already 3 am. Throwing the blanket to one side, she decided it was time for her to go in search of the woman. She picked up the blanket and moved out of the apartment to the elevator, completing the journey to the roof in semi-darkness. She went up the last couple of steps and opened the door, looking around carefully. The roof was dark and she was a little scared all by herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ready to turn around and head back inside, she spotted a slim figure sitting on the lounge bed, covered with a blanket that, as far as she was concerned, was far too thin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda was glad she'd thought of bringing a thicker blanket and stepping close she noticed Andy was shaking, and it was not only due to being cold but the fact she was sobbing. She didn't say anything but placed the blanket over her shoulders and settling at her side, took her into her arms and held her close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud sob escaped from Andy's throat and Miranda tried to soothe her. "Shh, darling, I don't want to see you cry. I'm so sorry if I said the wrong thing before. I...you..." She sighed, trying to find the right words. "You know my reputation. I'm not good with people. Two divorces also show I'm not good with relationships." Miranda murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy shushed her with a finger on her lips as she tried to calm down. Eventually, she found her voice. "You didn't say anything wrong. You said the right thing. I just have to learn to live with the disappointment over the fact I can't be with you. I mean you have two children to look out for and of course, you have to consider them and what the media would say about us dating." Andy hiccuped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda gasped at the misunderstanding. "Stop right there, Andrea Sachs. That is not what I meant at all. I never meant to imply I did not wish to be with you. I simply meant that I wanted to do this the right way and I have certain concerns. I need to set the right example for my girls and here are certain company policies and things in my contract regarding fraternization with subordinates. Basically, they won't allow me, as your boss, to date you while you are my assistant. If it got out, it could land us both in a heap of trouble with the legal team at Elias Clarke."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I never saw that in my contracts," Andy whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is in the fine print. Now, regarding my Bobbsey's, I just want them to have someone in their life who sets a good example and who can make mature choices. I definitely want to be with you. Frankly, I count myself lucky that someone as smart, charming, intelligent and attractive as you, actually wants to be with me." Miranda admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy blushed so hard, from the misunderstanding and Miranda's words, she was glad the older woman couldn't see her. She wiped away her tears and hugged the woman warmly. "So you think I'm attractive?" She asked teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda pulled back and was laughed. "Seriously, that's what you took from all of that?" She slapped her thigh playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nuh-uh, I heard you want to be with me. And I want to be with you. And we need to be mature about it. But here, on the roof of my apartment building, I'm sure no one can see us so maybe we can seal the deal with a kiss?" Andy asked shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure," Miranda said and kissed her cheek quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now you're being just cruel, Miranda." Andy chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda looked at her and slid her arms around Andy's neck. "Shut up and kiss me already." She demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy didn't need to be told twice. Leaning in, she caught Miranda's lips with her own to share their first kiss. It was a long, soft kiss yet neither of them dared to deepen it further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they pulled back, Miranda opened her eyes and saw the love expressed in Andy's. The clear affection gave her no option but to kiss her again, with all that she felt and she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Andy didn't even know what was happening. It seriously felt like her mind had gone blank for a couple of seconds. Opening her mouth willingly, she invited Miranda's tongue in and within seconds they were moaning into the kiss and their tongues were tangled. Their faces angled back and forth to get better access. Andy couldn't focus on her hands except to hold on the woman for dear life as she was kissed passionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow." Andy breathed when they finally pulled back, gasping for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit." Miranda cussed. She leaned in again only to topple over and pulling Andy down to lie with her, they continued to make out like teenagers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why the cussing?" Andy asked when she pulled back once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't want to do this before we could officially date. Now I'm addicted and I will require your kisses every day." Miranda said as she lunged for her once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm...God, your lips are so soft. I will certainly sneak in some kisses here and there this week before we have to behave ourselves." Andy said enjoying this new intimacy with Miranda immensely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A few? I doubt we will leave the bedroom at all, darling." Miranda whispered seductively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, shit is about right then," Andy teased as her hands roamed Miranda's body and she kissed her lovingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's still day 9 and be warned this chapter is NSFW. Smut alarm ⏰❤️😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 9 - continued</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhh, Miranda, if you keep up kissing and touching me like that, we won't make it to the bedroom." Andy panted as Miranda rolled on top of her, her lips doing wonderful things to her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda repositioned herself so she sat with her legs over Andy's. They sat across from one another and had great access to make out leisurely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They moaned in each other's mouth and simply enjoyed being in the moment with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have never kissed a woman before, Andrea," Miranda admitted with her eyes closed, pulling back slightly in between kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you like it?" Andy asked absentmindedly, using her tongue to lick her beautiful neck Miranda had arched into her touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like it? Darling, I have the feeling I could climax just from making out with you...mmh..." Miranda moaned once again as she leaned in to capture Andy's lips and slid hers sensually over the brunette's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's so hot Miranda." Andy breathed. She wasn't even sure what was happening. She was beyond aroused and had the feeling she is in heaven with her beautiful boss sitting astride her while moaning into her mouth. On top of that, Miranda's skilled hands had slid under her shirt to caress her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy shuddered at the sensations the caress caused but also because it was cold up on the roof in the early morning hours of April in New York.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can feel the goosebumps. Let's get inside and into bed, shall we? I can't have you becoming sick again over the next few days. I have plans for you." Miranda said opening her eyes. She blinked a few times and then saw Andy's smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's are your plans? More work?" Andy teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda chuckled seductively. "Well, if you consider kissing me being work, then yes. And lots of it too." She said as she got up and pecked Andys lips. The younger woman looked up at her as if stunned. "Don't look at me like that I know you want it too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy got up and laced their fingers. "I can't even tell you how many fantasies I've had about you, with me having you in all possible ways. So yes, I want to kiss you but I also want more. I want to make love to you." She said kissing Miranda softly once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda moaned and pulled back to pack everything away. "I hope you are willing to tell me about some of these fabulous fantasies you have had."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way back to the building with Andy still blushing. "No way, they are far too naughty." She admitted blushing furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda just gave her a sexy look when they entered the elevator and Andy knew she wouldn't get out it. Once they arrived at the apartment Andy rubbed her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's so nice and cozy here, it got really cold up there," Andy said as she set everything down and headed towards the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But it also got very hot as well," Miranda said leaning against the doorframe. Andy turned and walked back towards her. She pressed her against the doorframe kissing her passionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me what you did to yourself when you heard me in the bathroom," Andy whispered in her ear while letting her hands roam over Miranda's hips and her ass. Miranda smiled shyly and looked down. "Trust me, Miranda</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tell me, please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda's head tilted back and she closed her eyes as Andy once again assaulted her neck. Miranda was in trance so much so that she didn't realise Andy was leading her into the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she hit the mattress, Miranda smiled and started talking. "I entered the bedroom to get changed, so I took off my blouse and my pants and I was stood in my lingerie." She admitted, moaning when she felt that Andy undressing her until she was down to her underwear. "All of a sudden I heard a moan from inside the bathroom. I knew right away what it meant and it sent shivers through my body and soul, right into my..." She exhaled. "...core. Mmm, oh, Andrea, I wanted to join you so badly." She moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy kissed her from head to toe. "And what did you do then," She asked between kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I uh, I pushed my hand into my panties..." Miranda whimpered and then held her breath when Andy licked the shell of her ear. She was ready to explode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Show me," Andy demanded as she sat up and pulled her sweater over her head leaving her in her bra. Miranda put her hand on top of her panties but hesitated as Andy bent down next to her ear again to whisper some more. "I bet you were so wet. Please show me. I want to know how you want to be touched."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Miranda closed her eyes and slid her hands over her breasts, slowly down over her toned abdomen and finally underneath the elastic band of her Boux Avenue lace thong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy bit her lip when she saw how erotic Miranda was. This would be a sight she'd never forget in her life as she took in every detail. "What happened then?" She asked breathlessly as she slid her hands over Miranda's thighs and nibbled on her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda was panting as she slowly moved her fingers, massaging her clit. "This happened." She arched into her touch. "Mmhh, Andreahhh." She panted. She wanted to open her legs but was to shy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, Miranda, I want you to spread your legs but first let me do this." Andy pulled down Miranda's thong. "That's much better, isn't it?" She asked, watching Miranda circling her clit with her spread legs apart, in the middle of her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda didn't notice how Andy had repositioned herself, hovering over Miranda's pussy with her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy's mouth was watering and Miranda's eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to come. "Here let me make you come." She offered as she pushed Miranda's hand aside and licked her entire pussy slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, God, Andrea," Miranda yelled and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She was surprised and turned on at the same time by the unexpected move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda's hips bucked up but Andy wasn't having it. "Nu-uh, stay still. I will make sure you come if you're good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, please, please." Miranda begged, "please, make me come, Andrea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy leaned back in and kept on licking her but Miranda shook her head and she was getting frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't come like this." Miranda panted as Andy got up and kissed her. Miranda tasted herself and moaned. "I'm sorry, darling, it takes me a while to... since...well, I'm getting closer to menopause." Miranda hesitantly explained. She was glad it was dark in Andy's bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't ever apologise for that. We've never had sex, so I have no expectations and nothing before to compare this to." Andy reassured. "We'll have to figure out how best to make each other come, and believe me, I'm gonna love exploring your body and watching how you react to whatever I do to you. But, saying that, if there's ever anything you don't like, I need you to let me know and if you would like to try new things, I'm open to that." She smiled. "So is there anything you think would help?" Andy asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda slid her hands behind Andy's back to unclasp her bra. "I want us to get rid of our clothes." She stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy pulled down her pants and panties while Miranda fiddled with her bra. Andy helped her and opened it quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda turned the awkward moment around and kissed Andy's shoulder when she pulled her bra off and threw it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy sucked on one of Miranda's nipples for a moment, letting it pebble under her tongue. "What else?" She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda sat up against the headboard and pulled Andy on top of her. "I want to...so we...touch." She said as she spread her legs apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy understood and positioned herself so their pussies touched. "Like this?" She asked with a shuddering breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Oh, fuck yes." Miranda whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they started to grind against each other, Andy looked straight into Miranda's eyes. "Oh Miranda, you feel amazing against me. I can't stop...I have to...faster...ahhh, fuuuuck" She panted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That did it for Miranda. She wailed and bucked up wildly. "Ahhhndreahhh, I'm coming... " She moaned loudly, coming came hard against Andy's pussy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy felt how Miranda was dripping over her pussy as she continued to slide against her because she hadn't come. Feeling her wetness made Andy fuck her even harder. "Fuck, Miranda, you're so hot. I can feel the come against my pussy. I'm so close." Andy groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda began to pick up her pace again after her intense orgasm. She was still sensitive but she had to make Andy come. She needed to see she had the power to make this woman she loved come. And it didn't take her long, Andy came with a loud cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahhh fuck." Miranda was so in awe that she didn't feel the second orgasm nearing. It washed over her and she came with Andy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kiss me." Andy moaned and Miranda happily obeyed. They kissed and slowly rode out their orgasms. They were both sweating and breathing very fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was...the first time we've had sex and it was...God, I can't even tell you how much I loved it." Andy stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we lay down, I'm about to pass out, darling," Miranda whispered, suddenly exhausted, which was no wonder since they had been awake almost the entire night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come here," Andy said as they snuggled together underneath the blankets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you're right, Andrea, I haven't had an orgasm in a very long time...ever since my ex was no longer willing or able to take time for my needs. So coming twice was an absolute miracle." Miranda sighed contently. "I can't believe it." She sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe they wouldn't want to see you come. It's the best feeling in the world as a partner to be able to make your lover orgasm from your touch. I would do anything to make you feel that, Miranda. Simply because you look stunning when you do." Andy said caressing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything?" Miranda asked as she chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, anything, so spill it. What would you like me to do? I'll do it." Andy said growing excited over the possibilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, actually I want to do something. I uh, oh, my God. I can't say it. It's too..." Miranda bit her lip. "...naughty." She pulled the blanket over her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy gently pulled it down and caressed Miranda's face. "You can tell me everything, my love. I need you to know you have nothing to fear from me. I won't laugh or be offended. So please, tell me, Miranda."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda was touched by Andy's honest words. "I have never done this, but I always imagined it would feel amazing. I uh, I would like to be on top, straddled across your face. You know..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanna ride my face? Oh fuck, that's so hot. Yes. A thousand times, yes. I'd love that. The sheer thought of it makes me wet again, my love." Andy smiled down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, that's good, darling. I think we should get some rest and recuperate our energy before we engage in any more work." Miranda said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy giggled then yawned. "Okay. Sweet dreams, my Queen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not one partner has ever called me that. That's precious to me." Miranda said as she snuggled further into Andy and let herself sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 9 - continued</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy woke up and looking out of the window, saw that the sun was up. When she checked the clock it was almost noon. Panicking, she shot upright and looked around. Miranda wasn't in bed but she could hear the hiss of the shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting up, she walked into the bathroom and saw Miranda's shadow in the haze of steam. Taking in the sight of Miranda enjoying the hot spray against her skin, Andy decided the scene was far too inviting to not join in. Pulling the curtain slowly, so not to scare the older woman, she waited until Miranda turned her head and smiled at her. Miranda beckoning her into the area with her, helping Andy over the rim of the tub and let her stand under the spray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, lovely," Andy whispered as she gasped at the water hitting her body. She slid her hands around Miranda's waist and pulled her close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What a good morning it is, my darling," Miranda said as she put her hands around Andy's neck and kissed her sensually. They made out until air became necessary and Miranda pulled back. "Let me wash you. Turn around." She took up the bar of soap and a washcloth and waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy did as she was asked, finding it incredibly sweet yet also very arousing how Miranda was treating her. It was sensual, soft and slow. Somehow as if they had all the time in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda eventually set the washcloth aside and decided to use her bare hands. She ran her soapy hands over Andy's toned stomach, her hips, her upper legs and up to her stomach again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy's breath hitched when Miranda decided her breasts needed to be washed very thoroughly. She was kneading them and sliding her hands over them so slow that Andy couldn't stop the plea from tumbling from her mouth. "Please...more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda chuckled and decided to give her more. One of her hands slid down. "Like this?" She asked when she touched her pubic bone first and then slid her hand further between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmhh, yes. More, please." Andy couldn't control herself. She needed to have the editor's touch and she'd do anything for it. She was putty in Miranda's skilled hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With pleasure." Miranda moaned and dipping her fingers between folds, started massaging in a circular massage against Andy's clit, slowly and softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy pressed her arms against the tiles and her head hung low. "Oh, God! Yes, please, faster, Miranda."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda moved to stand behind the woman, gladly obeying. She bent Andy forward slightly and her ass pressed right into her core which made her horny as hell. She built up some friction but found she needed more and pressing herself further against Andy, was pleased when she seemed to understand what she needed and bending forward some more, gave her some more of her ass. "Oh, darling, yes. That feels amazing," Miranda whimpered. She started to finger Andy even faster, sliding her fingers down and inside every once in a while without even realising. That's how wet Andy was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy wasn't able to hold back anymore and came with a moan that turned Miranda on all the more. "Mirandaahhhh!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda stopped moving against her, as she turned Andy around to finally kiss her passionately. "Let's get out of the shower. I need you, Andrea." Miranda whispered between heated kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, for what?" Andy asked, grinning against Miranda's lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda pulled back and Andy saw how much desire the older woman held for her. "I need you to fuck me, Andrea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Miranda," Andy answered mockingly in her assistant voice. "And how would you like me to fuck you, Ms Priestly?" She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to be filled and just..." Miranda licked her lips and smirked. "...fucked...hard."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, I have just the 'thing' for that. Come on, let's get out and I will show you." Andy stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got out of the shower and dried themselves off as quickly as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy went into the bedroom and Miranda could hear her rummaging around in her nightstand. She came back into the bathroom where Miranda had just finished brushing her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda's eyes widened when she saw what Andy held.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've used it a lot with you in mind. I should wash it though, before...or...oh shit, do you even want it?" Andy asked when Miranda continued to stare wide-eyed at the large purple dildo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda nodded quickly and Andy could swear her mouth watered when she washed it off quickly and then licked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To make sure it won't hurt you when I push it inside," Andy explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda swallowed audibly. She stood beside the sink and Andy stepped up behind her and slid the purple dildo over Miranda's back and down between her ass cheeks. Miranda held on to the sink and hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy pulled back, moving the dildo away from Miranda. "Do you want it?" She asked once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Andy through the mirror and when she saw Andy licking it again she bit her lower lip. "Yes, please use it," Miranda responded, closing her eyes when she felt the rubber phallus between her legs once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy teased Miranda's entrance with the tip, occasionally running it up towards her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda did the unthinkable, lifting one of her legs onto the counter so she was spread nicely for Andy's ministrations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy couldn't resist and sunk to her knees. "Oh, fuck. I have to taste you first," she groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda took a deep breath at the feeling of Andy's tongue against her pussy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy couldn't get enough and licked her gloriously until Miranda started jerking her hips. "You're so sexy, and taste so fucking delicious."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda looked up and saw herself in the mirror being fucked, right there in the bathroom and she loved it. She had never felt more desired or wanted for who she was, then with Andy. Without any warning, Andy licked her clit while pushing the dildo inside her to the hilt. Miranda was wet enough so it didn't hurt her at all but it was such a great feeling that she screamed in ecstasy. "Fuck, yesss!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy moved the toy at a fast pace as she continued to lick and suck Miranda's clit. It was pretty exhausting for her but she'd do anything to make the older woman come. And she did. Andy soon felt how hard it was to thrust the dildo because Miranda climaxed, her walls squeezing it hard. She absorbed every drop of Miranda's essence and when she fell limp, slowly took out the dildo but continued to clean her with her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda rested on her elbows, her head almost in the sink. "Please...please, no more...it's...I'm too sensitive, my darling. Please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy stopped and got up. She caressed Miranda's back and helped her back on her two feet, nudged her aside softly so she could wash her face and the dildo once again. "Come on, let's get into bed and warm you up. You're cold, my love." She stated, leading Miranda back into the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laid down under the covers and snuggled together while they kissed softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've never had such adventures sex in my entire life and we had sex twice Andrea, I am sure that says a lot." Miranda chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey I'm ready to explore everything you want but I'm also there to make love to you, in bed, slowly and romantically whatever we feel like doing. I love the way you respond to my touches and it makes me feel so good that I can make you come." Andy said and Miranda smiled at the young woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have honestly never felt so understood or loved...not only in bed..." Miranda admitted softly. She suddenly realised what she'd said and stalled, panicking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy calmed her down. "Hey, shhh, it's okay. I feel the same thing. And you are...loved, that is." Andy replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you saying?" Miranda asked, hoping to see if she understood what she thought and hoped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm saying, Miranda Priestly, I love you. All of you and I have for a long time." Andy beamed at her as tears formed in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, my darling" Miranda embraced her and held on tightly. "I love you too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm never letting you go," Andy said as tears streamed down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12 - the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 12</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not feeling at all sorry they had stayed in bed all day, they only got up to eat but other than that they slept, made love and enjoyed the growing relationship. Miranda made sure she talked to her girls and text Nigel so they wouldn't become concerned but other than that they stayed in bed. They slept and fucked through the night and woke up at the same time early the next morning, ready to start the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wanna shower together?" Andy smirked at Miranda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I desperately need to shower and will only do so if you promise me that all we do, is take a shower," Miranda answered sternly while pointing her finger at Andy. "We have to get some work done today. No hanky panky."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Miranda." Andy mocked and pulled Miranda's finger into her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my God, you're impossible," Miranda said as she chuckled and threw the covers away to get up. Stepping inside the bathroom, she'd just turned the shower on when Andy joined her. They behaved this time and innocently washed each other's body but Andy stole some not so innocent kisses from Miranda. "Alright, stop. We need to finish up and get some work done," Miranda muttered reluctantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got out of the shower and started getting ready side by side, with both of them watching the other and learning their morning routine in preparation for the day. Andy watched how Miranda applied her makeup and styled her iconic hair while Miranda watched in awe as Andy did the same. She helped the brunette blow dry her hair and every now and then, they caught each other's in the mirror and shared a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day started like a well-oiled machine. They drank coffee and ate a little breakfast while working on their emails, phone calls and the new layouts. Miranda attended a video conference call with some new designer's whose collection she'd been intrigued by. Andy had been able to tell by the looks and small nods she gave. When Miranda's phone went off during the conference call, she waved it at Andy, a sign to take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy looked at the screen and saw it was the twins with a video call. She pressed the button to accept the call immediately and smiled into the screen. "Hey guys, sorry your mom is still on a conference call right now. Are you okay? Did something happen?" Andy whispered as she walked into the bedroom not wanting to disturb Miranda's meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, we're totally fine," Cassidy assured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But honestly, Andy we miss our mom." Caroline pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's only so much we can take from dad and his new girlfriend," Cassidy admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy chuckled then blushed at the thought of her now becoming the new girlfriend. At least she liked to think so anyway. "So tell me about this new girlfriend?" She asked them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>xxx</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda grew concerned when Andy didn't return immediately. As soon as her meeting ended, she stood up and moved towards the bedroom ready to find the brunette. She had no idea who she was talking to and was curious. Opening the bedroom door slightly, she saw Andy sat up against the headboard of the bed, reading a book out loud from Mary Poppins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy finished speaking and looking up, caught Miranda's eyes and grinned. She closed the book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for reading to us. I know we're too big to be read to, but it reminds me of mom reading to us when we were little. I miss that." Caroline said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassidy agreed. "Yeah." She breathed. "It was wonderful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I miss that too, Bobbsey's. I wish we could do it more often." Miranda revealed herself with teary eyes. She sat on the bed beside Andy and put her arm around her shoulder. "I thought it was wonderful too." She pressed closer. "What if Andrea would come over more often to do just this?" She asked. Andy wrapped her arm around Miranda too and gave her a small squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, that would be so cool, mom. Andy, would you do that?" Cassidy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, Andy!" Caroline exclaimed. "Are you dating our mom?" She asked, smirking at them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy blushed while Miranda chuckled. "Well, yes. But we'd love to know what you think about it," Miranda requested, noting how her daughter's eyes were sparkling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, mom. Finally. We're just happy you finally asked Andy out. We've known you liked her all along." Cassidy grinned while Caroline nodded her agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy and Miranda were relieved. "Wow, okay. It's good to know this won't be a problem. Now, would you like to talk to your mom alone?" Andy asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, we're good. We love you, both." Caroline stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Andy, can you read again to us tomorrow?" Cassidy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy chuckled and nodded. "Okay, I'll call you once we're done with work. I have to use the bathroom though." She grinned at the twins. "Bye, little imps. I'll leave you with your mom now and we'll talk tomorrow." Andy stood and handed Miranda the phone before leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda took over the call. "Are you certain you are okay with Andrea and I dating?" She had to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom, you seem so happy and so does Andy so why would we be against it? We didn't say anything when Stephen moved in..." The twins both cracked up laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are impossible, Bobbsey's but I love you. I hope you sleep well later, my angels. Call me if you need anything." Miranda replied chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We will, mom. I hope you sleep well too. Goodnight mommy. We love you." They hung up and Miranda sighed happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Andy in the bathroom and stalking across the room, knocked on the door. "May I come in?" She caught Andy's hum of agreement and when she entered the room, she saw she was brushing her teeth and had changed into a long shirt and some shorts. Miranda leaned against the doorframe and took in the picture. "God, you're just amazing. What you did with my children today was remarkable and I love you, Andrea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy rinsed out her mouth and walked into Miranda's personal space. "I love you too, Miranda. So very much. And I am already in love with those precious girls." She leaned in and kissed Miranda softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope you realise these things you say about my girls and how you treat them will get me right where you want me," Miranda smirked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where do you think I want you?" Andy asked putting her hands on Miranda's hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, first of all in your heart and then..." She hesitated when Andy kissed her lightly. "...between your legs," Miranda whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, me taking care of you and your darling girls will get me your love and hot sex? Hell yes," Andy moaned as her hands roamed over Miranda's body and she kissed her passionately. She eventually broke for air and grinned down at the editor."Come on, lovely, I thought we could cook together today." Andy suggested, pulling Miranda towards the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great idea. I'm starving. And I know what I'm having for dessert." Miranda announced as she followed Andy and goosed her beautiful ass as she stepped past her to look in the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy squealed before laughing loudly. She'd never felt happier than today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for sticking with my quarantine story to cope this time. I hope I made your quarantine a bit lighter and could bring a smile on your faces with this little fluffy piece. I am working on an Epilogue so there's no need to be sad everyone. Plus ending this means beginning new ones?!<br/>Love you all my lovely supporters, readers, beta and Mirandy lovers. ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>